1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to operating table stabilizing posts and in particular to an operating table stabilizing post which slides vertically and is maintained in position by a sliding fit with no clamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In surgery there is a need for stabilizing posts attached to the operating table to secure surgical apparatus, such as retractors, in stable positions around the operating field. Care must be taken to avoid exerting undue pressure on the patient, while at the same time trying to stabilize the retractors and other apparatus.
A major consideration in an operating room is maintaining a sterile environment. The more complex the apparatus used in an operating room environment, the more opportunity there is for contamination. Exposed threads on screws and other parts of complex mechanical equipment present contamination hazards as well as posing a hazard of potential parts from a broken piece of equipment falling into the operating field. Exposed components also pose a hazard to the staff in the operating room in terms of bumping into protruding pieces of equipment.
Most prior art stabilizing posts use clamps to control the vertical motion. These clamps protrude from the post and pose all of the problems listed above including the difficulty of restricting vertical motion with the clamp creating a danger of exerting too much pressure on the patient.